


The Body and the Blood

by yujacheong



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon-Typical Obscenities, Drabble, Looking extremely hot covered in the blood of their enemies, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: Landry and Talus reunite on the streets of Paris.He is drenched in blood, and he drags his leg behind him. Nevertheless, he is alive.By some miracle of Christ, they both are.
Relationships: Landry du Lauzon/Talus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	The Body and the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



He is drenched in blood, and he drags his leg behind him. Nevertheless, he is alive.

By some miracle of Christ, they both are.

“Landry, you pissant!” Talus shouts, heedless of the danger the streets of Paris still pose to them both. “Are you waiting for your balls to drop? Don’t just stand there! Lend me your shoulder!”

Landry hastens to obey, and later, when they have taken shelter, he lends Talus more than his shoulder. Bloodied but not yet broken, their loins quicken at the sight of one another.

They commemorate their reunion with passionate pleasures of the body.


End file.
